Normal Christmas for Normal People
by Christina-Potter-09
Summary: Here is a post DH shot for Christmas. Happy Christmas Everyone! Enjoy!


_**Happy Christmas Everyone :) I hope this day is the best of the year :)**_

_**here is a shot for Christmas day, it helps if you have read "The Real Potters THE SERIES" but even if you haven't, this is a fluffy Christmas shot for everyone :)**_

_**It's not beta-ed so be patient, enjoy and please review as a Christmas gift**_

_**Love you all, Happy Christmas :)

* * *

**_

Normal Christmas for normal people 

_Beautiful flowers, every__where Harry could see beautiful flowers. Warmth and sun, flowers and peace. Somewhere close it must be a river because Harry could hear the water running down its path. Harry looked around and found his wife for almost eight years smiling at him. He smiled back and moved closer. Her curly hair was free on her back, she reached her hand and took his hand, he squeezed it and she smiled, her cinnamon eyes full of love and care for him. Hermione started walking, taking him with her, he moved willingly, trusting her with all his being. They moved a few feet and then everything started to chancing. _

_Flowers were gone, the sound of the water was fainting second by second. But sunlight became brighter and brighter until Harry could see nothing. He couldn't see Hermione but could feel her hand keeping his. And then, they were standing somewhere Harry couldn't remember being before. He didn't feel scared, hurt or alone. Hermione turned and looked at him and then pointed somewhere. _

_Harry followed her gaze and gasped as he saw a few people he was sure never to see again. Albus Dumbledore, Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James and Lilly Potter were approaching Harry and Hermione slowly, smiles on their faces. Harry felt his heart flying out of his chest as his parents, Godfather and close friends moved closer. When the six finally approached enough Harry moved closer to hug his parents but they smiled and rose their hands to stop him. He did stop and looked at them worried. _

'_Not yet, my love, it's not your time yet, sweetheart.' Lilly said smiling, emerald eyes of the mother losing themselves in emerald eyes of the son. _

'_The last time we saw you Harry was years ago, we know you missed us but we keep watching you up there every day.' Remus said and Harry smiled sadly, remembering the last time he saw Remus, Sirius, James and Lilly right before his fight with Voldemort in the forest. _

'_We're very proud of you Harry,' James said smiling at his son, his eyes traveled on Hermione. 'And of you too my dear, you kept your word and gave our names to your children.' He said and Hermione moved closer and smiled brightly at the six. _

'_How's our son, Harry? We can see him but we know it's different from the position you are on.' Nymphadora said, taking in hers, Remus' hand. Harry felt a shot of pain hitting his heart. Even after all those years, it hurt him deeply knowing Teddy was an orphan. _

'_He's growing, Dora, he is very smart and asks for you every day.' Hermione said as Harry seemed unable to talk at the moment. _

'_Thank you for taking care of him,' Remus said smiling and both Harry and Hermione nodded. _

'_We know things sometimes are difficult but, Harry, I have to admit that you're doing great. I'm happy you took the right choice back then and returned and fought for the ones you love.' Albus Dumbledore finally spoke. Harry smiled at the most wise man he had met. _

'_I'm happy I took the right choices too. Thank all of you for being there when I needed you.' Harry said and the six smiled. Lilly looked at James, then Remus and Sirius and then at her son smiling. _

'_I think you have to go now, the little Potters will soon be on your bed, jumping and laughing, trying to wake their parents up. Give them our love.' Lilly said and even if Harry smiled brightly he felt bad for leaving so soon from wherever he was. The six people smiled at Harry and Hermione and then light becomes brighter and brighter until Harry could see nothing again._

'Mummy! Daddy! Wake up, it's Christmas, mummy, daddy!' six years old Lilly Potter shouted as with her two brothers, James, 8, Sirius, 4 and her little sister Ava 2 burst in the master bedroom and climbed on the bed of their parents. Harry smiled as sleep left his mind as the dream was over, a lock of his wife's hair was tickling his nose and his little hell-raisers were shouting around him. He opened his eyes and found Hermione half-awake smiling at him as well.

'Happy Christmas, my love.' He said quietly even if their kids were laughing and shouting happily. Hermione smiled wider.

'Happy Christmas, sweetheart.' Hermione said and moved closer and gave him a kiss on his lips. He smiled back and then sat up on his bed, he gripped his littlest and loudest daughter Ava and hugged her. Hermione did the same with their littlest son, Sirius. The oldest kids moved closer and hugged their parents as well. The family stood on the bed for a few minutes. Laughing, planning the day and watching snow falling out of the window.

That peaceful time kept only minutes because after that James, Lilly, Sirius and little Ava ran down the stairs to take their presents. Harry and Hermione with their kids had spent Christmas Eve in Andromeda's house with Teddy as they used to do the last years and had opened only one present for each member of the family. A beautiful Healer's book was Ron's gift for Hermione and a new potion to keep wands active for Harry. A fake wand for James, casting only a few little spells for limited time was James' gift from Harry, new yellow robes were Lily's gift from Luna and Ron, a fake stuffed dragon for Sirius from Bill and Fluer and a new stuffed mermaid was Ava's gift from Hermione and Harry the previous night. Now the kids were opening all of their gifts from the members of their extended family.

Books, fake wands, robes, toys, hats and candies were the main kinds of the kids' presents. Harry and Hermione watched their kids opening the presents as they moved downstairs and sat on a couch close to the tree. Harry sat down first and Hermione sat on his lap, leaning her back against him. Harry hugged her, moving his arms around her and rubbing her stomach with his hands. It supposed to be a surprise for this specific day as Hermione had planned it but Harry was experienced on Hermione's symptoms and didn't take long for him to understand Hermione was expecting once more a few days before. So she didn't need to tell him, he knew very well and now her third months old baby was growing inside its mother's belly.

When the presents were opened and breakfast was taken, Harry and Hermione prepared their kids for the day. Harry would take the kids out so Hermione and Ron could make a last surprise for James, then Ron, Luna and their three kids Daphne, Arthur and Hugh would take lunch with the Potters. And so it happened. Harry took his four kids out to play in the snow as Ron flooed in Godric's Hollow with the small cage in his hands. James had seen and fell in love with that small owl a few weeks ago when he and Hermione had been in Diagon Alley for Ava's birthday gifts. Hermione and Harry had decided that he was old enough to have his own owl and he would be rewarded for controlling his powers so well. Both James and Lilly were showing magical signals and their parents knew how important for them is to keep their powers under control.

Ron and Hermione placed the small cage with the cinnamon-colored owl on the coffee table. Luna and the small Weasleys showed up a few minutes after, Luna and Hermione moved in the kitchen and prepared everything for lunch and Ron helped them after Luna's command… After awhile Hermione waved at Harry and he suggested to the kids to go inside. The moment the five Potters entered the house and James saw the little owl, hugs, kisses and laughs started with no end, the boy was in love with the owl indeed.

'Thank you so much, mummy, daddy!' James exclaimed and hugged both his parents. Harry and Hermione hugged their oldest child, displaying their love for the little boy with all their heart.

'Our pleasure, my son.' Harry said smiling and Hermione knew what the words "my son" meant to her husband. She knew what it felt like for him to knowing that he had a family, the one he never had as a child, no siblings and no parents, only cupboards and fear. But now things were chanced.

'You know how much we love you, sweetheart.' Hermione said as she came out of her thoughts at the sight of her oldest child smiling at her. She then looked at Lilly and added. 'And we promise you, Lilly, in two years, you'll be able to have your little kitten like mummy has Crookshanks.' Hermione said and Harry nodded and opened his arms to his daughter. Lilly smiled, exposing a few sort teeth and ran to her father's hug. Harry scooped her in his arms and kissed her bushy hair and then her rosy cheek.

'And you'll have the most beautiful kitty a witch could ask for, my love.' Harry said and Lilly hugged her dad tightly thanking him. Ron rolled his eyes playfully.

'They already have you tied up around their little fingers.' He said and Hermione just stuck her tongue at him. Arthur seemed to be jealous and nudged his dad's ribs.

'Daddy, I want an owl too,' he said and Ron smiled and placed his hand on his son's head.

'You'll have it as soon as Diagon is open again.' Ron answered and Hermione mimicked Ron's voice about her kids and her and Harry being tied up around their fingers.

After an hour of trying to choose a name for the owl the Potters and Weasleys were ready to take their Christmas lunch. Harry and Hermione with Ava, Sirius, Lilly and James with "Padfoot the owl" on his shoulder and the Weasleys sat on around the table and enjoyed the meal Hermione and Luna had made. After time with laughs, arguments, memories and good food the Weasleys were ready to leave. After their plan of the exact hour they would be in the Burrow for dinner, Ron, Luna and their kids left for their own home.

The Potters spent their afternoon enjoying their presents and getting ready for the big gathering at the Burrow. Ava in tiny pink robes, Sirius in blue ones, Lilly in purple robes matching her mother's and James in deep green matching his father's robes were ready to leave. Hermione and Harry with their kids close to them flooed in the Burrow after good ten minutes of making sure their kids were ready in any way for hours awake with the rest of the hell-raisers of the lot.

When the Potters arrived in the Burrow were greeted by many hugs, great smells and decoration, kisses, wishes and jokes about how many kids they would have. When Harry finally admitted to Hermione he knew about the new baby the couple, after three good hours of lovemaking had sent to their friends the news of the new addition. They hadn't make the spell which reveled the baby's sex as Hermione had decided to do so in that day's end, when their kids would be asleep and only her and Harry would be up to know what their love's power had brought to them.

Harry didn't realize how hours were gone buy. Ron and Luna with their kids were there. Draco and Ginny Malfoy were there as well with their three kids and the new one on the way in Ginny's belly. George with his wife and little Freddy and Molly were there as well and even a bit late, Andromeda and Teddy were there too. Bill and Fluer with Victoria and Arthur had decided to spent Christmas in France since Fluer's father wasn't able to travel in England as he used to do, his powers were fainting since he lost his wife a few years ago. Charlie and his girlfriend would be there the next day because the portkey network was temporarily blocked because of the bad weather in Romania and Percy with his wife Amelia were sent to Wales, in a gala in the ministry there to make the bounds of the two countries more powerful.

People were dancing, laughing, smiling, singing, fighting about silly things and Harry could only smile on what he was seeing. Normal people were around him, doing things that weren't allowed for years. Out of desperation, pain and dread. Things were as they should, he had vanquished Tom Riddle, he had found true love and had five kids with her. Harry admitted to himself with a smile that the _Daily Prophet_ was right, his life was like a fairytale with the best ending could have. But even like that, he knew this happy ending had caused pain and loss. He could see empty seats around him, Fred, Remus and Nymphadora, Sirius, his parents and so many more should be there, celebrating and cheering. But they didn't, because these were the true heroes who gave everything for him, in a war with his name as a flag. And Harry smiled wider because with these thoughts he didn't feel guilt, pain yes but no guilt, Hermione was right, they had chose to fight, like he had, like Hermione had. Another wound was healing after years, Harry knew.

More hours passed by and it was time for Harry and his family to return in their home. After hugs, kisses and planning the dinner for new year's eve, Harry, Hermione and their kids flooed back in their house. It didn't take long for Harry and Hermione to tuck in their sons in their bedroom and their daughters in theirs. The kids were exhausted from all these hours with their aunts, uncles, Godparents and friends. When the kids were gone for the Dreamland, Harry and Hermione moved in their bedroom, in peaceful silence they started undressing each other, kissing and hugging, enjoying the love and closeness they have only for each other, even after all these years. When Hermione left for a few minutes in the bathroom, Harry found the opportunity to conjure many, small, colorful lights with a simple spell Hermione had taught him to do so he could lullaby their kids when they were babies. He liked those little lights and the atmosphere they were making.

Hermione returned from the bathroom and climbed on their bed smiling. She moved close to her husband and make her self comfortable in his arms. 'You know how much I like these lights.' Hermione said smiling, looking at the ceiling. Harry nodded and started kissing her neck, loving the sense of her body. His arms moving automatically close to her waist and abdomen, caressing her body above the silk of her gown.

'You know how much I love you.' Harry replied and Hermione nodded this time smiling.

'That was a wonderful Christmas day, don't you think?' she asked with closed eyes. Harry smiled and kissed her closed eyelids.

'It was the best. The kids had the time of their lives.' He said smiling and Hermione opened her eyes and looked at him smiling.

'Was it nice for you too?' she asked, the same, old, concerned face she could have in the past was back on her beautiful features again. Harry leaned and kissed her, capturing her lips with his.

'It was just wonderful, my love.' He said as the kiss was over. Hermione pecked his lips again and then reached and took her wand from her nightstand, she handed it to him and smiled wider.

'You can cast the spell, my wand works perfectly for you anyway.' Hermione said and Harry could only beam at her as he waited this moment the entire day. He suddenly remembered the dream he had seen and looked at Hermione before cast the spell.

'Hermione, I had a dream-'

'I know, I had the same, I knew they were close to us, but this was the first time I was with you when I saw them, I hadn't seen them all together in one dream.' Hermione said calmly and Harry didn't feel the need to say more about it. They were there, always, with them, with him.

Harry sat up on the bed and moved Hermione's gown upwards slowly, exposing her creamy thighs and slightly rounded belly, he smiled at her as she propped up on her elbows so she can watch. She smiled back and nodded when he had moved her gown right below her breasts. He caressed her belly, making her shiver and giggle, he grinned and leaned and kissed her belly.

'I love you, little one.' Harry murmured and pointed Hermione's wand on her belly and wordlessly cast the spell he had cast the previous three times with Lilly, Sirius and Ava. For a few moments nothing happened but then a light pink glow showed up above Hermione's belly and Harry heard his wife and best friend laughing happily. He let her wand on a nightstand and hugged her, moving above her and kissing her passionately. Another baby girl will soon be in the family.

'Another daughter…' Hermione whispered as the kiss was over. Harry nodded smiling and looked at her eyes. Eyes full of emotions for him and the new baby.

'Another little baby girl for us. The best Christmas gift…' Harry said and Hermione smiled and blinked back some tears of joy without result.

'Darn hormones…' she said and they both chuckled and kissed each other again. Harry moved on his back and took Hermione in his arms. He kept his wife close to him until he felt her breath evening as sleep took over her. He smiled as he looked out of the window, the snow was falling fast and Harry remembered the white light he could see some hours before in his dream. His parents, his dead parents and friends, his living friends and family and of course Hermione were the ones who were close to him and had helped him to make his dream true: being normal.

Just being able to be normal and having normal Christmas like other people with his friends, his family and of course, the woman he loves.

* * *

_Happy Christmas, please give me some Christmas-feedback :)_


End file.
